1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio processing technology, and more particularly to an audio processing system and method for automatically adjusting volume according to variations of the ambient noise level.
2. General Background
The continuous development of new digital technologies has helped to make audio processing devices (such as an MP3 player) popular. Fidelity and quality of music output from the audio processing devices have also improved. However, when a listener is enjoying music in an environment whose noise level changes frequently, the listener needs to manually adjust volume accordingly. Consequently, it is irritating to the listener, and especially it is dangerous for the listener while driving a car.
In order to solve the problems mentioned, an related art provides an automatic volume control system for compensating ambient noise. The automatic volume control system automatically adjusts a gain value of a gain amplifier according to variations of the ambient noise level. However, a sound loudness depends more on the gain value of the gain amplifier, and not on the sound energy.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.